Life in a Magazine Article
by Blu-black
Summary: Will Darcy- rich, popular & the lead singer of punk band 'Pride&Prejudice'. He settles on a bet with drummer George Wickham over the affections of Lizzy Bennet when he realises he doesn't even like her- full summary inside, forgive me but i had an idea..
1. Chapter 1

Will Darcy- rich, popular and the lead singer and guitarist of punk band 'Pride&Prejudice' finds himself at the prime of his life. He gets interveiwed for magazines, women at his feet, drinks on the house wherever he goes. But the one thing that he doesn't have is common sense- so little that he decideds to enter a bet with his drummer George Wickham for the affections of bestselling author Lizzy Bennet. He finds himself with one little problem- he doesn't even like her that way... Neither does she. But soon his pride makes him force himself to enter the bet and get the better of George Wickham.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the name of the band, nor Rolling Stone Magazine. forgive me if i destroy the story but please reveiw to tell me how to improve

* * *

Hey Will, you okay? Everything's comfortable?

_laughs softly Yeah, this has to be one of the most comfortable interviews I've had that isn't being filmed. _

We try to make you all sleepy, it makes you tell the truth.

_Haha, yeah I've heard that about you writers. And many women try the same trick on me. I bet you all just have this big convention on how to make me spill my guts out. _

Well spill your guts out Will. You've just finished your big Australian tour and apparently quite a bit happened on stage _and_ back.

_Yeah, it's been over the news quite a bit but I think they're telling it all wrong. I mean the beginning of the fight was a _massive_ misunderstanding. The guys couldn't really speak English all that well and after that number of drinks, neither could we. Apparently we signed something abusive at them during the show and after me and Bingley; we just attacked them after they tried something with this girl that he was with._

It's common knowledge about you and Mr. Bingley's friendship, but many people find it strange that you connect with the very different personalities. What's so funny?

_I just havn't heard Charlie being addressed as 'Mr. Bingley' for a long time._

Yes, well we have to be formal for this piece

_Don't worry about it…_

Yes well, would you like to share what makes you and Charlie Bingley so close.

_Well the fact that he can put up with my pig-headedness for more than one night and his wicked humour. We also have the same taste in music which helps when we write and play. We did have some clashes on the band name though… _

Yes, lots of people wonder how a punk rock band came up with the name 'Pride and Prejudice'.

_Yeah, it sounds pretty girly doesn't it? We figured that it was us all over, though in olden day talk. I doubt anyone is described as having pride or prejudice much anymore. I know that when I went to school we did, but that's an all boys border for you. But yeah we just love the whole idea of having a name nobody expects. I mean if you have a boring name, no one is really going to want to listen to your music and boast about being a fan of it are they?_

Has any experience with a fan moved you in anyway?

_Actually, there was this one time where we were playing a gig in Sydney and it must have been our biggest show of the tour. I was reaching out to the crowds, and they were freaking hysterical and reaching back, desperate to touch my arm as fans do. But this girl she didn't even really pay any attention to me and she was at prime position to. She was just listening to the music and jumping around with everyone else. I saw her back stage and she was talking to Bingley with this girl that he was following around all night but she was just chatting- there was no thought of 'oh my god I'm talking to a celebrity' in her voice or stance. It wasn't as if she was around us all the time- it was the first time I saw her but it was if she just met these people who were really interesting. I didn't talk to her all that much but she was just talking to Bingley about his lyrics and rhythm. Apparently she was a writer and played guitar a bit and knew about how to word things, but she didn't give advice- just discussed things. I'm not sure if it moved me in anyway but it was really interesting to see. Something I don't think I'll forget all that quickly._

Article continued page 23.

Lizzy sighed and put the magazine down as the doorbell rang. Charlie was here to pick Jane and herself up for a party his band were having and she called out to the girl in the bathroom.

"What car did he bring?" Jane called out nervously. She hated the convertible she was picked up in last time and the only other car that Charlie would use is the convertible. She looked out the door as she greeted the man and yelled out the make of the car.

"Janie was just worried that she might have to go in the convertible again." Lizzy explained to the man and invited him in.

"Thanks." He said as he walked in, smiling at the decorations of the room. "I didn't think she enjoyed it." He said with a small laugh. "Will's coming in his car. I told him I'll pick you guys up."

"Thanks. I don't think he likes being the chauffer. Did you see his interview today?" She asked and showed him the copy of _Rolling Stone_ that was previously lying on the table.

"Yeah, I was there for the actual interview." Charlie replied and saw Jane walk into the room and beamed. "You look beautiful." He told her and reached out for her hand, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank-you." She smiled, trying not to look too happy at the man she happened to make fall in love with her and she was able to reciprocate the feelings, and grabbed her bag as they raced out the door, realising how late they were.

"Drink?" Charlie offered the girls and they shook their heads, remembering what happened last time in the limousine. Lizzy shuddered at the thought of a drunken George asking her if he could borrow the bag she just happened to be using as a barf-bag.

"Hey Bennet." The mound that Lizzy thought was a pile of clothes greeted her and she jumped slightly and then recognised the slow voice.

"Hi George." She replied, and was glad that the drummer was there. Though he had the tendency to drink a wee bit much, he did come out with some interesting stuff, from the hilarious to deep and meaningful. The things he said helped her with her characters and the character from her bestseller was based on him.

"How's life been treatin' ya Liz? You good?" He asked slowly and they ignored the two others who were in deep discussion.

"Been pretty good. Me and Jane were just hanging today- no classes to teach, no shows to go to. Nice and steady." She said and stifled a yawn.

"Yeah? That's good. Maybe you can come to practices tomorrow Liz. It'll be good to hear what you think." He took a gulp of whatever was in the can he held and moved a bit too much when the car stopped. The door on her side was opened and she got out, tripped over and would have hit her head on the pavement if it weren't for the tall man who grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Still falling head over heels for me Bennet?" Will Darcy asked, an obnoxious grin plastered on his face. She glared at him and stood back, falling back to George's chest.

"Get over yourself Darcy." She spat at the lead singer, never the less accepted his hand as he helped her to steady herself.

"I'm not all bad Bennet. You just have to get to know me." He grinned and she rolled her eyes, leaving him to greet his friends as they cheered up to the hall. She walked up the stairs, ignoring the crowds cheering for the band but slightly pleased when someone recognised her and asked for an autograph. Someone called out not to steal her man- she supposed Darcy- and didn't even bother to correct them.

"Hey Bennet!" She heard George call out and walked over to their table which was surrounded with the mass of people who were lucky to get an invitation the party. "Thought we lost you back there." He gave her a glass of wine which she refused and reached over to steal Will's beer. She figured that he wouldn't miss it- he was surrendering to the screaming girls surrounding him, telling them stories of his tours around the world.

"Aren't any of these for you?" Lizzy whispered to George and he shook his head.

"I'm talking to you, so they wouldn't really get anything if they tried. No one can beat a good looking girl like yourself."

"You're nice when you're tipsy." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Well get as much out of it as you can because I'm like a drink away from sloppyish drunk."

"It scares me how you know the stages and yet you still drink the amount you do."

"Hey, I'm in show biz. Wanna dance?" Not waiting for a reply he grabbed her wrist and led her to the dance floor. He noticed Will's glare and over Lizzy's shoulder winked cheekily at him. Four songs later George and Lizzy ran back to the table, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked and Lizzy shook her head, trying to contain herself.

"I have no idea." She said and started to laugh again. "Anyone want to go for a swim?" She suggested and when Will agreed, so did all the girls surrounding him.

"Sorry, only five spots to go, and they're all full." She told the girls, leaving Will to choose between the number of girls or his friends.

"We're blowing our own party only an hour in." Will noticed and laughed, and put his arm over the shoulders of the girl next to him. "You Bennet are an idea's woman. You're choosing our next party." She ignored him and when they all scrambled into the car he squashed in next to her. George noticed the attention his friend was giving the girl and tried to engage her in conversation.

They reached the pool and as they all ran to the edge, George grabbed Will's arm.

"What?"

"Leave Lizzy. She's mine."

"What?" Will asked incredibly. From his rules it was always first in, first served and she hadn't decided yet. He repeated the rules to George and he thought for a few seconds before giving his friend a stony look.

"Fine."

"What?"

"First who gets Lizzy gets her." George held out a hand for Will to shake who took it.

"Try not to get to upset." Will warned, a fake cry in his voice.

"You too." George replied and Will suddenly realised what he had just gotten into.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pride&Prejudice_'s latest album 'Life in a Novel' has sparked many ideas about the lead singer/ guitarist's romantic life. It's common knowledge of bassist Charlie Bingley and model Jane Bennet's attraction to each other- so much that it has been rumoured of a weekend trip to Bingley's beach condo. But the main questions being raised are is there a particular girl Will is singing too, and if so who is she? Who is the lucky girl to have caught Will Darcy's eye so much to write a song about her. The two main suggestions are Bingley's sister Caroline, fellow model and friend of Jane Bennet, or Jane's sister, bestselling author Elizabeth Bennet who has been seen to be going to many _Pride&Prejudice _practices.

But along with Darcy's writing spiking many ideas, so has Elizabeth Bennet's latest novel, whose character is known to be largely based on drummer of _Pride&Prejudice_ George Wickham. This strange love shape- for it has so many sides to not know what sort of shape it is- is made even shapier as a reliable source who does not wish to be named tells that the fan that Darcy admitted that he admired in a _Rolling Stone _interview last month was her sister Lydia Bennet, sister of Elizabeth and Jane Bennet- also a star of a teen t.v. show, soon to release her first album.

But soon the truth will come out as the MUSIC awards come closer and the world is shaking in anticipation as they wonder who will join Darcy on the red carpet… cont. pp 35.

Elizabeth threw the magazine her sister had sent her, and tapped her fingers as she waited for Jane's phone call. Her eyes kept drifting to the thought of the by-line 'Catherine Bennet' and wondered if she wished that all of their friends and family were laughed at. But she thought that many people who read the magazine would only think of being the subject as being successful and famous, so that wasn't a total blow…

She reached for the phone instinctively as it made a sound and wished that she didn't answer with as much enthusiasm as she did when she heard who was on the other end.

"Hey Bennet." Will Darcy said, trying to hide the laughter from his voice. "Miss me that much?"

"I'm waiting for a call from Jane." She explained, and Will knew what she was talking about. They had taken a trip to Paris, where he knew Charlie planned to propose. Lizzy had no idea of the plan, he remembered an instant after.

"Yeah, but you know it's like six in the morning there so she might not call for a little bit. Liz, can we talk?"

"I suppose, we can't really do much else." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Did you see the monstrosity about you in New Idea?" He laughed in reply before he could say anything else.

"Yeah, I think they tried to picture me with every woman so that they could say that they knew exactly who it was after the MUSIC awards."

"Spose so." She said, and tucked her legs under her as she made herself more comfortable. "What did you call for Will?"

"Well it's sort of about the article really." He started, hoping to make it sound as casual as possible.

"What?"

"Yeah. Lizzy, want to come to the awards with me?" Will tapped his drink up and down on his couch nervously as Lizzy's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Okay, not the normal thing I know, but come on Liz. It'll look great for you- people would want to buy your books more if you're with me, and don't you deny it." He added before she went on a rant about how she wouldn't want those sort of people buying her books, or how up himself he was.

"What happened to the twenty other girls you could go with? I mean apparently you and Lydia got pretty close backstage when I thought we met." She laughed, trying to bring a bit of humour into the weird conversation.

"Bennet, I didn't say it was Lydia. Come on, please?"

"Fine."

"Tomorrow night remember." He said, not telling her that the reason for the late notice was the fact he was going over in his mind to take George serious. "I'll get a designer or whatnot to come over your place tomorrow."

"No."

"No?"

"If I'm going, I go in what I want to wear…" She said, trying to hide the danger from her voice. Will noticed a flicker of it, but was more nervous about the clock on the wall pointing to seven fifteen and the buzzing doorbell to be nervous about what Lizzy was planning.

"Fine, Liz I gotta go, but I'm picking you up 5ish tomorrow." He slammed the phone down, and went to find Katelyn at the door, ready for dinner.

"Janie!" Lizzy squealed, finally hearing from her sister. "How is it?"

"Lizzy I have the biggest news to tell you." Jane's voice was brimming with excitement, so her sister knew it must be big.

"What?"

"Charlie proposed." Those two words emitted more excitement in Lizzy than she thought would be humanly possible- Jane and herself were extremely close and since the last guy Jane went out with dumped her, Lizzy sometimes thought she could feel the emotions Jane was going through.

"Eip! Mother's going to be soooo happy." Lizzy laughed, knowing how both girls felt about their mother and her obsession with getting them married.

"I said no." Her voice was still happy, but Lizzy didn't understand.

"You said no?"

"I thought our sisters should get married first- give them a bit of gloating time. I also wanted to see mother's face. Oh, Lizzy you're evilness has rubbed off on me!"

"And you're niceness onto me. Soon we'll switch personalities… that gives me an idea…"

"No Lizzy, no stories. Not just yet. I need you to concentrate on our world at the moment; this is going to be huge."

"What?"

"Charlie and I are going to have a baby."

"What?"

"Lizzieeeee."

"I heard you. Is this just, accident gone good, or something you wanted?"

"We want to- we're still going over what we should do, in detail though. I mean it'll be tricky with a reporter in the family and Charlie's fame."

"Yours too Janie. You're too modest for your own good."

"I'm still a bit embarrassed about my profession." She admitted and though Lizzy loved her sister and couldn't insult her, she had to agree with her there- and it was mainly due to Miss Caroline Bingley.

"Don't be Janie. So is that all you called me for?"

"Lizzieeeeeeeeee."

"I am so happy for you." Lizzy reassured her sister. "Just forget your penniless author of a sister when your living in your Malibu mansion." She laughed and Jane copied.

"I wouldn't move there- you know how I can't get a tan."

"How on earth did you become a model?" Lizzy laughed and heard the doorbell ring. "Hey Jane, you can either hold on the line and rack up a massive phone bill, or I go answer the door after a emotional farewell."

"I'll let you go and find your prince charming Lizzy. I'll ring you tomorrow though Liz, and we'll talk then."

"Okay. Sorry Janie, but I have to go. Someone is reeeeally impatient." She put the phone to her chest and called out to the person to wait up.

"Sorry Liz!" She heard a familiar woman's voice call.

"Jane?"

"Mmmn?"

"Where are you?"

"In Paris." She replied. "I'll let you go Liz, have fun." A droning beep was all Lizzy heard before she realised she had to go down stairs.

"Hurry up! We're freezing!" She heard the woman call out and Lizzy recognised her as Charlotte a moment before she opened the door.

"It's like twenty five degrees." Lizzy replied while she was engulfed in a bear hug by Charlotte and George. "What's happening?"

"Well we wanted to take you out for dinner." George told her, beaming down at her. Lizzie looked into his eyes that were nearly seven feet above the ground and looked sceptically at him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing babe. Can't good friends take a girl out to dinner to catch up?" Charlotte walked into the apartment and looked around in distaste.

"Good friends can, publishers can't."

"Liz, do you really only think of me as your publisher." She walked around and wiped her finger on the mantelpiece, inspecting her dirty finger. "God you're messy without Jane." The elder woman muttered under her breath before turning around to grin at the author.

"'Course I don't. I just haven't seen you for so long; I thought you only thought of me as your money source." Eliza laughed as Charlotte clucked her tongue at the state of the apartment. Jane was the clean freak, she wasn't.

"Liz, I've got more authors to do my every whim." Her last words were knocked out of her as Lizzy tackled her and she returned the hug, glaring at a sober George who was leaning on the fridge.

Once they had finished the embrace Charlotte went to go grab something for her friend to wear after deciding that the track pants and sweater she was in wasn't fancy enough.

"How did you guys get together?" Lizzy asked George once the other woman was out of the room.

"What? No, we're not together. I'm free as a bird. Not that I'm looking for anyone. Well I'm looking _at _people, but I'm not completely depressed without anyone to-" He stopped when he noticed her smirk. "What?"

"I didn't mean _together_ together. I mean, how did you decide to come over here? And are you actually sober?"

"One hundred per cent. Proud?"

"Extremely Georgie." She let herself walk over there and hug him, enjoying his scent when it wasn't covered with rum and god knows what else. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Lottie wants to go to La Grenouille et le Vin." He said, and the two made the same face at the mention of the ridiculously fancy and overpriced restaurant. It was the type of place Will took his dates to before they went back to his apartment or the nearest five star hotel if they weren't 'good' enough.

"I'm hoping you have a better plan?"

"Liz, I'm sober. I can't think." She laughed, and scrabbled out of his grip to punch his arm through the coat. "We'll have to fudge it."

"I don't think there's all that many places I can go when she finds the outfit Jane left." Lizzie replied, shoving her thumb in the direction of the room.

As if on cue, Charlotte walked out, holding up the miniature gold dress and faux fur coat that went with it. Lizzie didn't see George's eyes widen but did here his "Let's go to La Grenouille et le Vin." In a very enthusiastic voice. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him which he simply shrugged and said "I'm male." Before grabbing the hanger from Charlotte and giving it to Lizzie, pushing her to her room.

"I'm not wearing the stupid coat. I refuse to wear fur, fake or non." She called while struggling out of her shirt.

"You can have my trench coat. I think I may need the cold." George called back.

"Lottie, is it possible for a guy to be an even bigger sleaze while not on the drink?"

"Well George is just an unexpected roll of surprises." She called back and laughter came from the room, which was followed by a muffled "ow" from one of them.

"Well if any press are there at least it'll give them a false trail to what I'm wearing to the awards." She called back. George's laughter seized.

"You're going?"

"Yeah, Will invited me just before. Said it might do something to my book sales. He was being oddly nice, so I thought why the hell not."

"I bet he was." She heard him mumble as she entered the room.

"Hot girl!" Charlotte laughed, and held out the option of two pair of shoes.

"You even have to ask?" Lizzie laughed, and took the gold converses she had gotten for her last birthday. "Coat Georgie?" He passed it over to her, still in a zombie like trance and turned out of the room and walked out of it with a simple "You coming?" to the girls he had left behind.

They simply shrugged at each other and Lizzie left the door unlocked as she normally did as they ran to the elevator.


End file.
